Kaylie And Austin
by kerstyn1007
Summary: Kaylie and Austin are getting married . She wins gold and he dose not want a day go by without her .


Kaylie's P.O.V

I had one The all around Oliympic gold medal . I Have the love of my life Austin Tucker . He was the one who said He there was Flasback "something about me it was my look because he has dated prettier girls . It is not my great personality beacuse i can be a reall pain in the ass . But he was falling in love with me" . He said that when he went to talk to my parents about my anorexia . My dad kicked him out of the house . I ended up passing out the next day at the world trial off the beam he caught me . When i woke up in the hospital he was the one in my room holding my hand . He even came and saw me in the reahb center . Prestent .

I came into my party with reporters after me . Kaylie Cruz is Austin Tucker here to souport you? One asked . Yes i am here to souport the most beautiful girl in the world . Austin said before he pulled me into a kiss that started off sweet and ended up getting heated when he asked for enterce to my mouth I gave it to him my hands went down his chest and abs . His hands went down to my ass .

So Austin how proud are you of your girlfriend? The reporter asked when we pulled apart .

I am very proud of Kaylie , she is anamzing gymnast and everything she has been throw made her more powerful . Austin said .

Austin P.O.V

A couple of days ago i went to Alex cruz . Hey Mr. Cruz how are? I asked him. I am good how about you Austin? Alex asked him. I am good . Austin said . So Austin why did you want to meet up with me ? Alex asked . " Well Alex I wanted to know if i can have your blessing to ask Kaylie to marry me? Ausin said . " Well you may you have my blessing , Just be a great man to her and make her happy for the rest of her life . Is all i ask from you she is the most imporent person in my life . Good luck son " Alex said shaking and pulling Austin into a hug . Than you Alex I hope to become your son in law . Austin said as he left . Now .

Hey Austin! Rigo said . Hey man whats up ? Austin asked him . Nothing much I heard that you are going to ask Kaylie to marry . When are you asking tonight ? Rigo asked . Yeah to night when we all make our speaches about her . Austin said ".Good luck Austin she will say yes . Payson tells me all the time that is in love with . You are her one and only true love ." Rigo said . Thanks man I love her more then words can say . I want to marry Kaylie and have a family i want a babygirl first . Austin said . Yeah man it would be more fun to make the kids then it is when you have no sleep or life . Rigo said . Yeah no shit . Austin said as Payson came up to them . Hey Austin how are you doing ? Pay asked Austin. I am good a lit nervous about asking her in front of everyone. Austin said . You will do great . Pay said .

Kaylie P.O.V

Hey Kaylie how dose it feel to have that medal around your neck it is gold ? Laurren asked her . "It is great to have something great happen finnaly for all of us we made it Lo and i am so proud of you, Pay , Jordan and Myself . Who knew keg stand Kaylie or the gymnast with anorexia would have this great thing happen " Kaylie said.

"Kay you earned this . You have worked your whole life for this moment . You made me want to be a better person for knowing you . When I hurt you by doing what I did not tell you at first because I just wanted my best friend fun loving boy crazy Kaylie back " Lo said .

"Same for you Lo I am happy for you . You got to be hear and follow your dream after what happened to your heart early this year I was so scarred for you and then you caught that little miss bitch was drugging me so that I would miss out on this . You , Pay and I we are sisters for life nothing will ever change that ." I said .

"Everyone please listen to me for a minute please I am going to make a speach about my daughter Kaylie Alessandria Cruz . The moment you were born made me the happiest guy the world you and Leo are so loved . Even throw your mother and I are not together still love you and your brother so very much . When you were five years old you fell in love with gymnastics . I got out of hand with the rules I should have been the dad you could say anything to but I let you down . I just love you so much you are my babygirl and number one in my life . Too my daughter Kaylie Alessandria Cruz" Alex said .

"Kaylie and I have been friends since I can remember . She is smart , kind , beautiful , great leader and she is a kind hearted . She will forgive you even throw she is hurting she will still treat you like a sister . I have messed up so bad but Kaylie still loves me like I did not hurt my best friend . She is a great best friend . When she was going throw her problem I should have been thier for her but I was only thinking about myself seeing her hurting make me feel sick . She has always been that girl with the big massion , fancy cars and her parents . Her dad Alex Cruz was a baseball player who won world seris . Then Ronnie Cruz was a pop star who has always been throw alot with Kaylie I am jelous because she has her parents and Her brother Leo Cruz is a smart who is working on some project to help the earth' . Laurren said.

"Hey For those of you who don't really know my sister Kaylie . She is a great sister she is also my best friend when things suck in my life Kaylie makes me feel better . When she needs a friend or someone to talk to . She has this great thing about her that she a great person . We have grown up as best friends our parents left us lot with our nanny and each other . When my sister is sad it shows when Kaylie tries to hide it again . She is my sister we have each others backs and I am proud to be Kaylie's Older brother . To Kaylie Cruz . Leo said ..

"My wonderful daughter Kaylie Alessandria Cruz . You are a great daughter and I am hapy we got to be close when you were growing up even throght we had our problems and I don't blame you for being mad at me for some of the past I am just lucky and greatful for you being a strong woman who has everything going for you . It is alot of pressure growing up and being number one . I wish I could have been seeing the sighs of what was going on . But then you became the girl everyone wants and missed very much . We should have not put everything on and make you feel like you have to keep our family together . You are my babygirl and I love you never forget that Kaylie ". My mom said .

Kaylie Cruz is the best person I know we never really got into fights . She is a great team leader even through she was number one she always pushed us to train hard and to even foucus more . She tasught me the truth of finding out that things seem easy for they reall won't . I love Kaylie for her greace , hard working and team leader for the best out of us . I always thought Kaylie was miss perfect but I learned she is just like the best of us she is human and she learns from her mistakes . She has come a long way in her life and recovery and i am proud of my best friend who is like my sister Kaylie Cruz . Payson said .

Kaylie you are anamzing woman who I love with all my heart you make me want to be a better person i will never know how luck I m to you in my life as the person to fall in love with. I fell for you because you are smart , talented , greaceful, beautiful , loving caring . You are the girl everyone should have because you taught me how to love someone other then myself . When I saw you hurting I hurt I tried to help because if you would not have been ok I would never forgive myself . I wanted to kiss you when I saw you at the hospital but you needed to work on yourself and nothingmore . I am happy that I could help you and I am greatful for the love I feel in each kiss or how you are so loving . You always will have my heart . I love you Kaylie Alessandria Cruz Would you make me the happiest guy in the world . Will You marry me ? Austin said holding my hand as he got down on one knee .

Yes! I said jumping into his arms as people claped and taking pictures he kissed me like there was no tomorrow .

I am getting married


End file.
